Cosmetic or makeup application systems exist in many forms. Individuals often utilize a variety of apparatuses and systems, including mirrors, compacts, blush kits and other makeup containment and application apparatuses in conjunction with the application of makeup to the body.
Many such application apparatuses and systems, however, waste otherwise usable makeup because of the shape or methods of uses of such apparatuses and systems. Makeup containment systems often cause cosmetic materials to break up into unusable pieces. For instance, when dropped, a makeup containment mechanism may not adequately protect cosmetic materials contents. The shock of impact associated with a drop may dislodge or cause the disintegration of the contents of cosmetic material containers. Therefore, a previously unsolved problem is need for efficiently repurposing cosmetic materials after such cosmetic materials have become dislodged, disintegrated, or broken.
Another example of cosmetic material waste derives from the design of cosmetic materials containment mechanisms. For instance, many compacts utilize a circular dish to contain makeup, which interacts with an application mechanism that extracts makeup from the center of the dish first. As a result, over time, makeup is extracted from the center of the dish first, leaving ridges of makeup on the sides of the dish. Relatedly, previously known designs of cosmetic materials containment mechanisms require the user to blend colors on skin before being able to test new colors. Such cosmetic material containment mechanisms also create difficulty for a user to blend multiple colored loose powders. Such cosmetic material containment mechanisms also create a mess during the process of applying cosmetic materials. A present need therefore exists for superior methods and apparatuses to blend, store and apply cosmetic materials.
In association with known cosmetic application devices, the shape of the specific cosmetic application mechanism in relation to the ridges that form up on the sides of the dish diminish the ability for the makeup to be extracted from the dish for application on to the body. As a result, a significant portion of makeup material is left over, generally to be thrown away. Therefore, prior to the disclosures herein, an unmet need has existed for a solution for repurposing left-over makeup materials.
Other cosmetic repurposing devices purport to repurpose left-over makeup. One such mechanism involves an ad-hoc method that utilizes a coin to press makeup into place. However, this and other such do-it-yourself solutions require a learning curve and experimentation, and also require the use of a variety of other components not specifically intended for the repurposing of makeup. Thus, the resulting repurposed and recaptured left-over makeup remains available generally for placement into either their original containment mechanisms or into ad-hoc, non-standardized containment forms, diminishing opportunities for compatibility with other existing makeup containment mechanisms. As a result, portability and usability of the repurposed makeup is diminished.
The present inventor has recognized that the application of some standard form screen filters to a cosmetic repurposing kit may limit the flow of cosmetic material. Screens designed for other uses may impede the flow of the presently contemplated flow of cosmetic material passing through, making use of a general use screen as known in the prior art and untailored to the repurposing of cosmetic material unwieldly and inefficient.
Pressing mechanisms associated with pressing cosmetic material often lack capability to prevent adherence of such cosmetic material to the pressing mechanism following use. As a result, cosmetic material can be wasted. Moreover, the additional time spent by a user either preparing or cleaning the pressing mechanism, or re-engaging the press to capture otherwise wasted cosmetic material, makes use of cosmetic repurposing devices incorporating such presses unwieldly or inefficient. Further, presses that exhibit problems associated with adherence of cosmetic material leave pressed makeup with undesirable ornamental qualities. One general problem associated with cosmetics is the general lack of standardized sizing of containment mechanisms. This complicates efforts to collect and repurpose makeup left over from old makeup containers. For instance, the sizing for a containment mechanism appropriate for eye shadow differs from the sizing for containment mechanisms for either blush or pressed powder cosmetics. This lack of standardization often creates challenges associated with repurposing left over cosmetic remnants.